The invention is based on a fuel injection valve as generically defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 27 23 280) in which a preparation wall having preparation openings is provided downstream of a metering opening and an intermediate space. The preparation wall is embodied as a thin disk, which is retained in its position by axial bracing between a valve seat body and a nozzle, so that once assembled, it cannot be removed and replaced without destroying this connection. Embodying this disk-shaped preparation wall of plastic is inappropriate in this construction, because the fuel causes undesirable swelling, which impairs the connection. In addition to the preparation wall, the known fuel injection valve is provided with a plastic cap, which fits over the injection end of the fuel injection valve and is retained on it by a detent connection. This cap serves not only to protect the valve from contact, but also to avoid undesirable carbonization, caused by the atmosphere of the engine intake tube that surrounds the injection end of the fuel injection valve, at this end.